Talk:De Soto
This man is looking rather very good but the only probelm I see is that you have to size the pictures and spaces right, if you wish I could help you with that with just an easy clean.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That would be very appreciative. I've spent forever trying to fix that Vacio Fabricante picture but I think the wiki is tired of me lol. But yes if you could help with the pictures I would be in your debt. And thanks for the praise :D Blankslate 01:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) This article has certainly gotten better, appearance-wise and all. I also have taken to a liking to his Ressurecion ability, the one were it basically distorts their perception, though I have to ask, when you mean they wake up in a void is that just a form of their unconsciousness they are in or are they literally transported into a void with distortion of senses? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) More of the former. They are within their subconcious while their mortal body remains in the real world for De Soto to do whatever he wants to do it. Oh *fist strikes palm* so its like emitting a Illusion gas, ergo the cloud of sparkliness, and then knocks the person unconscious left totally at the mercy of their own distorted nightmares and the waking world's De Soto. MANGEKYO DIAMOND CLOUD NO JUTSU! (*X*)/_\(*X*) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I AM DE SOTO! I AM IMMUNE TO YER JUTSUSSS!!!!! Yeah you've pretty much got it downpad ;) Blankslate 04:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) But I wouldn't go as far as to say it's a nightmare, it's more like a dream. A really messed up dream. It's all based on ones perception I suppose ;) Blankslate 00:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Perception is based on someone's waking consciousness, not the unconsciousness. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) No I meant perception as in how the reader views it, not the characters or anything. Blankslate 22:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice Update Like the updated picture :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Beware the smile. Inwardly, he's thinking of ways to kill you o.0 But thanks ^_^ Blankslate 03:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I wonder... Berserk Hollow-state Akira versus De Soto's Segunda Etapa? O.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) De Soto would probably win by a narrow margin. His distortive abilities are present throughout this form's presence, and it's extremely hard for even the most trained of sense to know if they're even hitting him or not. Again, a very close call, and De Soto would likely nearly be dead by that time anyways o.o Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 02:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice update I'm assuming you deleted much of the original article? Did you do that pic yourself? The history is a little unclear for anyone not familiar with the characters/story (i.e. me.) just a little fyi. [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 04:17, January 6, 2014 (UTC) It's a redo of the original article. No, I did not. I'm adding the credit to the artist in a bit. And of course it is, keep up with mine and Arch's story and you'll find out. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 04:35, January 6, 2014 (UTC)